Marauders Mayhem
by WeManageOurMischief
Summary: The Marauders life at Hogwarts has for the most part remained a mystery. But now we are revealing their lives and their adventures on their journey through life.
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ea8965873cbe05aca68eda450b6165b"Potter was an old name but it was never at the for-front of history. They spent there time earning money and bringing up their children. So much so that by the time James potter was born, the potters were really quite rich./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c912e60ef15200cc4b6d475a49fc6b6e"Euphemia and fleamont had always wanted a baby but after years of trying they had pretty much given up the chance. Until one day, a miracle, Euphemia declared she was pregnant. The baby was born and they loved James for the little miracle he was with all the bones in his body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="738ed72416b1e00a03c20bf494a415ec"But living in the wizarding world wasn't always easy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb116deb326e77b081c660878b28cb36"James potter had always been loved and spoilt as a child. He spent most of his early life playing on his broomstick and getting showered with praise. Every Christmas and birthday was happy with lots of presents piled on top of him, being surrounded by family. The amount of praise he was given and attention he got, being an only child, singularly worked to fuel his self confidence and near arrogance in later life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0220143a0dc8e1c0ef0de3109fffd2b5"He had always been a cheeky child, bordering on the line of naughty, but his parents had always brushed it off. How was he supposed to have any fun if he was locked in a room all day every day?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82bc7bd26adcf099967f7d96a890df0c"Before James turned 11, and headed to Hogwarts where he would start his wizarding career, his parents taught him all that they could about muggle education. Maths and english were never his best subjects but he was a spectacularly clever boy. They new he had the potential to be one of the best wizards in all of England. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7751c46002d7a39ed0e1a69f9847372"By the age of eight he was able to slightly control his magic and often used it to pull pranks on his parents or friends. But being underage, people just presumed they were accidents./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a12a440c7741f59867e987a860ba2d96"He was also a spectacular flyer and could play chaser by the age of ten pretty well. His family spent holidays playing quidditch and hanging out with family friends, although they often went abroad./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ea8965873cbe05aca68eda450b6165b"Potter was an old name but it was never at the for-front of history. They spent there time earning money and bringing up their children. So much so that by the time James potter was born, the potters were really quite rich./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c912e60ef15200cc4b6d475a49fc6b6e"Euphemia and fleamont had always wanted a baby but after years of trying they had pretty much given up the chance. Until one day, a miracle, Euphemia declared she was pregnant. The baby was born and they loved James for the little miracle he was with all the bones in his body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="738ed72416b1e00a03c20bf494a415ec"But living in the wizarding world wasn't always easy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb116deb326e77b081c660878b28cb36"James potter had always been loved and spoilt as a child. He spent most of his early life playing on his broomstick and getting showered with praise. Every Christmas and birthday was happy with lots of presents piled on top of him, being surrounded by family. The amount of praise he was given and attention he got, being an only child, singularly worked to fuel his self confidence and near arrogance in later life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0220143a0dc8e1c0ef0de3109fffd2b5"He had always been a cheeky child, bordering on the line of naughty, but his parents had always brushed it off. How was he supposed to have any fun if he was locked in a room all day every day?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82bc7bd26adcf099967f7d96a890df0c"Before James turned 11, and headed to Hogwarts where he would start his wizarding career, his parents taught him all that they could about muggle education. Maths and english were never his best subjects but he was a spectacularly clever boy. They new he had the potential to be one of the best wizards in all of England. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7751c46002d7a39ed0e1a69f9847372"By the age of eight he was able to slightly control his magic and often used it to pull pranks on his parents or friends. But being underage, people just presumed they were accidents./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a12a440c7741f59867e987a860ba2d96"He was also a spectacular flyer and could play chaser by the age of ten pretty well. His family spent holidays playing quidditch and hanging out with family friends, although they often went abroad./p 


End file.
